My Love Is A Prince
by ByunXiKim
Summary: Luhan & Baekhyun fanfiction. Lubaek, yaoi, crack pair. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love From the Past**

Main Cast : Baekhyun & Luhan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini bukan milik saya~

Warning : Yaoi, Alur berantakan & rada nggak jelas, Crack Pair

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Baekhyun menatap lurus lembaran kanvas kosong yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah dua jam berlalu, tetapi dia belum menggoreskan sebuah garis pun di sana.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan.

Tok..tok..tok

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Di sana terlihat Kyungsoo, adik Baekhyun, memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Hyung, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

"Ani, masuklah" sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan berdiri di belakang hyung-nya itu.

"Jadi kau berjam-jam menurung diri di kamar hanya untuk memandang kanvas kosong ini hyung?" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja. Aku dari tadi berusaha untuk melukis sesuatu Kyung-ie, tapi entah kenapa aku sedang tidak ada insipirasi. Ahhh padahal pameran akan berlangsung sebulan lagi, tapi aku masih kurang dua lukisan lagi." curhat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Yasudah kalau memang sedang tidak ada inspirasi jangan di paksakan. Lebih baik sekarang hyung makan malam saja dulu." Ajak Kyungsoo, dia menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian bangun dari posisi duduknya, dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang sudah kaku karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Kau turunlah dulu nanti aku menyusul" ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan semua peralatan lukisnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan lama-lama hyung, eomma sudah mengomel karena hanya kau yang belum turun."

"Ne… ne" sahut Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan alat lukisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga Byun sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang bertengkar karena berebut ayam goreng yang hanya tersisa satu potong di sana.

"Ah hyung ini jatahku. Hyung kan sudah makan dua." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Ya tapi aku masih lapar Kyung-ie, sekali-sekali mengalahlah sama hyung mu ini" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

"Apanya yang sekali-sekali? Setiap saat aku mengalah denganmu hyung" cibir Kyungsoo.

Suho yang tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran kedua adiknya itu akhirnya memberikan ayam jatahnya yang belum di makan kepada Kyungsoo, "Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar. Ini kau makan saja jatah hyung, yang itu berikan saja kepada Baekhyun" lerai Suho.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun, "Harusnya kau ini meniru Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, dia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya. Walaupun usia anak-anak mereka sudah dewasa, tetapi kelakuan mereka bisa dibilang masih seperti anak kecil.

Byun Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook, yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Byun Ryeowook, memiliki tiga orang anak dan semuanya namja.

Anak pertama adalah Byun Junmyeon, namun dia dari kecil lebih suka dipanggil Suho, karena sebagai anak pertama dia _guardian_ bagi kedua adiknya. Suho saat ini sudah berusia 25 tahun. Dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan _real estate_ yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

Byun Baekhyun adalah anak kedua dikeluarga ini. Dia berusia 22 tahun. Saat ini masih berkuliah di Seoul University jurusan seni lukis. Baekhyun merupakan mahasiswa yang sangat berbakat, dia terkenal dengan karya lukisnya yang sangat bagus dan bernilai seni tinggi.

Anak terakhir dikeluarga ini adalah Byun Kyungsoo, usianya satu tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun, namun berbeda jurusan. Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan sejarah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memiliki paras yang cantik sama seperti eomma mereka, Ryeowook. Sedangkan Suho berparas tampan sama seperti sang appa, Yesung.

"Aih iya. Suho hyung akhir minggu ini jadikan menemaniku mencari bahan penelitian untuk tugasku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Suho sejenak berpikir, "Emm.. sepertinya akhir minggu ini hyung tidak bisa Kyung-ie. Lay mengajakku untuk menemaninya menjemput kedua orangtuanya yang datang dari China" jawab Suho dengan nada sedih, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menemani Kyungsoo, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Lay, namjachingu-nya itu akan merajuk jika Suho tidak mau menemaninya untuk bertemu orangtuanya. Apalagi ini menjadi kesempatan Suho untuk mendekatkan diri dengan kedua calon mertuanya itu.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemberunya, "Jadi kau lebih memilih Lay hyung daripada aku?"

"Bukan begitu Kyung-ie. Orangtua Lay kan jarang datang ke sini, jadi selama mereka di sini aku harus bersikap baik kepada mereka" Suho mencoba menjelaskan hal itu kepada sang adik agar dia mengerti.

"Sudahlah Kyung-ie, kan masih ada Baekhyun yang bisa menemanimu" ucap Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Baekhyun, "Aku sibuk"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk leher Baekhyun dari samping, "Ayolah hyung. Temani aku sekali saja." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada suara manja.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku Kyungsoo. Waktunya sudah mepet, tidak ada waktu untuk itu" elak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar otaknya berusaha menemukan cara agar Baekhyun mau menemaninya, "Tempat tujuanku untuk mencari materi tugas kali ini di kuil yang jauh dari perkotaan hyung dan aku dengar kuil itu berada di sebuah bukit yang pemandangannya sangat indah. Kau tadi bilang sedang butuh inspirasikan? Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapat inspirasi di sana" rayu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih memasang wajah imutnya, "Jinjja? Ah kurasa kau ada benarnya juga."

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau mau menemaniku kan?" Kyungsoo mencoba memastikan.

"Tapi benarkan pemandangan di sana indah seperti yang kau katakan? Awas saja kalau kau berbohong"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, untuk apa aku berbohong" Kyungsoo membela diri, "Salah satu temanku sudah pernah ke sana"

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Ah terima kasih hyung. Kau memang hyung-ku yang paling baik" Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya ke leher Baekhyun, saking eratnya membuat Baekhyun sulit bernapas.

"Sa…kit… Kyu...ung" pekik Baekhyun tertahan.

Kyungsoo yang sadar hyungnya itu kesakitan akhirnya melepas pelukannya, "Hehehe mian hyung" jari Kyungsoo membentuk tanda _peace._

"Huh dasar, tadi kau marah-marah denganku hanya karena sepotong ayam. Sekarang kau malah bilang kalau aku ini hyung yang paling baik. Dasar muka dua" gerutu Baekhyun.

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Suho hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Memang diantara mereka, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sangat sering sekali bertengkar, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka akan akur dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ppalliii! Ini sudah hampir siang. Kau itu lelet sekali" teriak Kyungsoo dari lantai bawah. Kyungsoo kesal karena Baekhyun, yang sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya hari ini terlambat bangun. Bahkan dia sudah siap semenjak jam setengah enam pagi, mereka memang berencana untuk berangkat pagi agar tidak terlalu siang ketika tiba di tempat tujuan. Akan tetapi Baekhyun malah baru bangun jam delapan.

"Ne.. nee.. kau itu bawel sekali kyung" gerutu Baekhyun yang sedang turun tangga.

"Siapa suruh bangun terlambat? Lelet pula. Perjanjiannya kan kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali" keluh Kyungsoo.

Keduanya lalu berjalan bersamaan menuju mobil, "Sudahlah jangan ribut, akukan semalam tidur malam karena harus menyelesaikan lukisanku" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Lalu kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum.. Aku tidak berhasil melukis apapun semalam"

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo ingin memukul kepala hyung-nya ini. Tetapi niat itu diurungkannya, bisa-bisa Baekhyun marah dan tidak jadi menemaninya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti melayangkan keluhan-keluhannya kepada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun malah tidak menanggapinya. Dia lebih memilih untuk serius menyetir, membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Setelah kurang lebih empat jam perjalanan, merekapun tiba di tempat tujuan. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Tempat ini sangat jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Pemandangannya sangat indah, dan udaranya bersih.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke dalam kuil, dia sungguh tidak sabar karena kata temannya di kuil ini banyak mengandung cerita sejarahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tidak tertarik dengan sejarah langsung mengambil kameranya yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk memotret pemandangan disekitarnya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat indah. Memang inilah tujuannya, memotret pemandangan yang indah agar bisa dijadikan insipasinya untuk melukis.

"Heh harusnya aku langsung membawa alat lukisku tadi" sesal Baekhyun.

Di dalam kuil Kyungsoo sibuk melihat-lihat benda-benda bersejarah yang ada di sana, sesekali dia mencatat penjelasan Biksu yang menjelaskan tentang sejarah yang terkandung dari benda-benda itu, tak lupa dia juga memotret beberapa benda di sana.

Setelah puas berkeliling di dalam kuil, Kyungsoo dan Biksu itu pergi ke pekarangan. Di sana banyak terdapat patung-patung. Mulai dari yang berbentuk binatang sampai patung dewa.

"Semua patung di sini juga memiliki cerita tersendiri" jelas sang Biksu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia melihat ada sebuah patung dewa angin yang diberi pagar, tidak seperti patung yang lainnya yang dibiarkan bebas tanpa pagar.

"Kenapa patung yang satu itu diberi pagar?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, tangannya menunjuk ke patung yang dimaksudnya.

Sang Biksu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

Mereka lalu berjalan mendekat ke patung itu. "Di dalam patung ini bersemayam seorang pangeran. Dia sudah 350 tahun lamanya berada di dalam patung ini. Makanya patung ini diberi pagar" jelas biksu tersebut.

"Benarkah?" takjub Kyungsoo. Dia merupakan orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini, berbeda dengan kedua hyung-nya yang berpikir lebih realistis.

"Tentu saja. Namanya Pangeran Luhan"

'Heh.. Kenapa dia harus selalu menceritakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kepada orang-orang sih? Aku bosan mendengarnya'

"Jadi, di daerah sini dulu terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar. Sang raja dan permaisuri memiliki dua orang, salah satunya adalah Pangeran Luhan" biksu tersebut memulai ceritanya. Kyungsoo mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

**Flashback**

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Putri Yoona dan aku akan diangkat menjadi raja setelah itu? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi, dia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan abeoji-nya barusan.

"Ne. Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan seorang pangeran, memang sudah seharusnya kau menikah dengan seorang putri dan menjadi seorang raja kan?" tanya balik Siwon.

"Memang benar, tapi aku kan anak kedua. Harusnya tahta raja jatuh ke tangan Yifan hyung sebagai anak tertua. Lagi pula semua hal ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan bahkan aku tidak mengenal Putri Yoona. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya saja tidak pernah ku lihat?" jelas Luhan.

Siwon terdiam mendengar penjelasan Luhan, dia menoleh ke arah Permaisuri Yuri, istrinya.

Yuri yang tahu Siwon yang sedang kebingungan, memegang bahu Siwon, "Ku kira sudah saatnya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Luhan, kenapa kita memilih dia sebagai raja, bukannya Yifan. Sudah seharusnya dia mengetahui hal itu" bisik Yuri lembut.

"Ani, Luhan tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu. Itu adalah masa lalu jadi tidak perlu dibahas apalagi memberitahu Luhan" balas Siwon dengan nada suara tegas.

Yuri menghela napas pelan, "Tapi dia perlu tahu"

"Sudah ku katakan tidak perlu, Yuri"

"Terserah kau sajalah" lirih Yuri.

Luhan yang masih dapat mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya itu hanya bisa memandang mereka bergantian, dia kebingungan dengan percakapan keduanya.

Siwon kembali menatap Luhan yang duduk di depannya, "Kau tenang saja Putri Yoona adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik dan dia juga baik. Kami berdua sangat mengenal baik dia dan keluarga kerjaannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, pokoknya ikuti saja perkataanku. Tidak ada bantahan. Arraso?" tegas Siwon.

"Ne, abeonim" jawab Luhan dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang" perintah Siwon.

Luhan bangun dari posisi duduknya, membungkukkan badannya ke arah Siwon dan Yuri, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luhan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk menemui Minseok, temannya sejak kecil sekaligus menjadi guru bela diri dan memanah.

"Datang juga kau. Aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu di sini sampai-sampai kulitku menghitam" Minseok melihat kulit tangannya yang menurutnya menghitam.

Luhan lalu duduk di sebelah Minseok, "Itu putih Minseok-ah, hitam darimana? Kau itu berlebihan sekali" cibir Luhan. "Kau tahu? Tadi aku dipanggil oleh abeonim dan eommonim" lanjutnya.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Kau dipanggil mereka lalu dimarahi karena kau kadang suka berulahkan?" balas Minseok.

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan maut, "Bukan itu. Mereka membicarakan hal yang lebih penting daripada sekedar mengomeliku" Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, dia terdiam. Luhan bingung untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Minseok yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu-nya, dia takut hal ini malah akan menyakiti Minseok.

Minseok mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan kedua mata Luhan karena namja itu tidak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya. Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Hal penting apa? Apa tentang kau yang akan dinikahkan dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan lain?" Tebak Minseok.

Luhan memandang wajah Minseok lekat-lekat, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Minseok tersenyum tipis, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah tanah, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Sebagai anak dari penasihat raja mana mungkin aku tidak tahu hal itu" ucap Minseok datar.

Luhan mendesah panjang, "Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" terdengar nada kecewa dari suara Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, "Karena tanpaku beritahupun kau akan tahu dari kedua orangtuamu"

Luhan berdecih, "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Menurutku? Emm.. kurasa lebih baik kau mengikuti permintaan raja dan permaisuri untuk menikah saja dengan Putri Yoona. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sekali, dia yeoja yang sangat cantik sekali." Minseok menatap langit, mengingat wajah Putri Yoona, calon istri dari namjachingu-nya itu.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Kapan?" tanya Luhan.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, saat aku menemani ayahku ke istananya" jawab Minseok. "Kau tenang saja, kau tidak akan menyesal kalau menikah dengannya. Aku berani jamin" Minseok menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan pelan, hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan paku berkarat ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengannya sementara aku sangat mencintaimu" lirih Luhan. Dia menatap dalam kedua mata milik Minseok, ada kesedihan yang terlihat sangat jelas di sana.

"Hubungan kita ini terlarang Luhan-ah, kau seorang pangeran dan aku hanyalah anak dari seorang penasihat kerajaan dan ingatlah Luhan kalau kita ini sama-sama namja. Dari awal kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu" hati Minseok terasa semakin sakit mengucapkan ini dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kita-" ucapan Minseok terhenti ketika Luhan secara tiba-tiba mencium bibir mungil miliknya dengan lembut.

Minseok terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan membuka matanya lebar. Dia mendorong Luhan agar melepaskan ciuman mereka, karena takut akan ada orang yang melihat mereka.

Luhan yang mendapat perlawanan dari Minseok malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya, Minseok hanya bisa pasrah akhirnya. Dia menutup kedua matanya, mencoba membalas perlakuan Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya ketika mengingat mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Minseok menunduk, tidak berani menatap Luhan, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Melihat Minseok yang seperti itu Luhan tertawa kecil. Dia mengacak rambut Minseok, "Aigo Minseok-ah, kau terlihat semakin cantik ketika wajahmu memerah seperti itu" goda Luhan.

Minseok memukul pelan bahu Luhan, "Aku ini namja Luhan. Aku tampan bukan cantik" protes Minseok sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan seperti itu Minseok-ah, kau membuatku jadi ingin menciummu lagi. Dan satu lagi, kau itu memang cantik. Bahkan aku yakin kau itu lebih cantik daripada Putri Yoona." Entah mengapa Minseok mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan itu.

Luhan lalu mengambil tangan kanan Minseok, kemudian menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan berusaha menghindari pernikahan ini" Luhan tersenyum licik.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh Luhan-ah" nasihat Minseok. "Mungkin itu yang jalan terbaik untukmu dan untuk kita berdua"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang masih membuatku bingung" ucap Luhan memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa bukan Yifan hyung yang akan dinikahkan dengan Putri Yoona? Kenapa harus aku? Diakan anak tertua, dia bahkan lebih berpikir dewasa, tidak sepertiku"

"Tentu saja bukan dia. Diakan anak yang lahir dari hasil perselingkuhan Raja Siwon dengan dengan salah seorang dayangnya jadi – " Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia harusnya tidak boleh mengatakan rahasia ini kepada Luhan.

Luhan melongo mendengar ucapan spontan Minseok barusan, "Jinjja?" tanyanya yang masih tidak percaya.

"Apa? Ah… itu tadi… ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu" elak Minseok. Dia bangun dari duduknya, "Kita tadi mau berlatih memanahkan? Ayo cepat." Dia lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Minseok-ah, ayolah lanjutkan ceritamu tadi" teriak Luhan sambil berlari menyusul Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kenalkan ini Putri Yoona. Dialah yang akan menjadi calon istrimu dan permaisuri baru di kerajaan ini" Siwon mengarahkan tangannya ke arah seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk dihadapan Luhan. Yeoja itu membungkukan badannya, Luhan yang agak kikuk juga ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badannya.

Luhan akui, memang Putri Yoona adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, kulitnya putih bersih, dan senyumannya sangat manis sekali. Akan tetapi walaupun begitu, Luhan entah mengapa tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap yeoja itu. Hatinya serasa sudah dipenuhi oleh rasa cintanya kepada Minseok.

"Bagaimana? Dia cantikkan Luhan?" tanya Yuri.

"Ah.. em.. ne, dia cantik" jawab Luhan terbata.

"Ah lihat, bahkan kau gugup menjawab pertanyaan eommonim-mu itu" Siwon tertawa. Yoona menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah mendengar pujian dari Luhan.

'Sudah ku duga, Luhan pasti akan tertarik dengan yeoja itu' batin Minseok. Dia sekarang sedang duduk dipojok ruangan bersama dengan abeoji-nya.

"Kau lihat itu Minseok-ah? Sepertinya Luhan tertarik dengan Putri Yoona" ucapan sang abeoji membuat Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Ne, tentu saja" Minseok tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kau juga tertarik dengan dia?" tanya abeoji-nya.

"Aku? Tertarik dengan Putri Yoona? Ah tentu saja tidak" Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti abeoji akan mencarikan calon istri yang tidak kalah cantik seperti dia untukmu. Kau tenang saja"

"Em…" Minseok hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Terlihat di sana Luhan, Raja Siwon, Permaisuri Yuri, dan Putri Yoona sedang berbincang, atau lebih tepatnya hanya mereka bertiga yang berbincang tanpa Luhan. Luhan terlihat lebih banyak diam dan sesekali melirik Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari menjelang hari pernikahannya dengan Putri Yoona, Luhan malah terlihat sangat murung. Ingin sekali dia mengganggalkan pernikahan ini, tetapi selalu saja dihalangi oleh Minseok. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Minseok malah terlihat seperti sangat mendukung pernikahannya dengan Putri Yoona.

Luhan membuat riak-riak air kecil dengan kakinya di kolam ikan belakang istana, saat ini dia sedang sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan berusaha untuk menerima pernikahan ini seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Minseok kepada dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendiri?" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat Luhan kenal. Luhan melihat orang itu sebentar, lalu kembali menatap kolam ikan.

"Aku? Hanya sedang menenangkan diri saja" jawab Luhan.

Xiumin duduk di samping Luhan, dia ikut memasukkan kakinya ke kolam sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Luhan.

"Ah ya, kurasa kau butuh menenangkan diri karena besok adalah hari terpenting dalam hidupmu. Kau akan menikah lalu akan diangkat menjadi raja setelahnya"

"Emm… " gumam Luhan. "Minseok-ah" ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan.

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau yakin, kau merelakanku menikah dengannya?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Luhan tahu tidak semudah itu merelakan orang yang kau cintai untuk menikah dengan orang lain.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang sudah merelakanmu" jawab Minseok jujur, "Mana mungkin aku bisa merelakanmu cepat ini. Apalagi aku mengenalmu lebih lama daripada Yoona-ssi mengenalmu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sekarang aku sedang mencoba merelakanmu" lirih Minseok dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Luhan memeluk Minseok, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk namjachingu-nya itu, "Saranghae Minseok-ah" bisik Luhan di telinga Minseok. Luhan kemudian mencium bibir Minseok, ciuman yang bisa dikatakan sebagai ciuman terakhir mereka, karena mulai besok Luhan sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang tidur Luhan-ah, sekarang sudah larut. Kau harus beristirahat karena besok kau akan mengalami hari yang panjang" ucap Minseok setelah Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Em.. Kau juga" Luhan mencium kening Minseok sebelum berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok sendiri.

Luhan bertemu dengan Yoona ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Yoona tersenyum manis lebar ketika menemukan Luhan, orang yang daritadi dicarinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" ucap Yoona lembut.

"Hem? Kau mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" pinta Yoona

"Tentu saja. Ada sesuatu hal juga yang ingin ku katakana kepadamu."

Yoona tersenyum kecil, "Bisakah kita berbicara sambil berkeliling di sekitar istana? Sekalian aku mau mencari udara segar"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, dia lalu menggagguk.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersebelahan.

Yoona terlihat sangat gugup, dia memainkan kedua jari tangannya. Dia terdiam masih ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini atau tidak kepada Luhan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan ketika Yoona tidak kunjung memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah itu…" Yoona terdiam. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku dulu yang bicara?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Yoona.

Luhan berdiri menghadap Yoona, menatap mata yeoja itu lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Yoona" lirih Luhan.

Yoona membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, "Kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya Yoona tidak percaya.

"Ani. Aku serius" Luhan meninggikan suaranya, "Aku tidak bisa menikahmu. Aku tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintai orang lain. Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja rencana pernikahan kita besok?"

Yoona tercekat, dia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau membatalkannya. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Bahkan aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Pernyataan inilah yang memang ingin dikatakan Yoona kepada Luhan.

Luhan terdiam mendengar penyataan cinta Yoona. "Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Apakah kau mau menikah dengan seorang namja yang mencintai orang lain?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau akan bisa mencintaiku kalau kita sudah menikah nanti" Yoona berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

"Tidak bisa Yoona. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Minseok, aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak bisa melupakannya. Dan yang paling terpenting adalah kami berdua saling mencintai"

Keterkejutan Yoona semakin menjadi ketika Luhan menyebut nama Minseok sebagai orang yang dicintainya, "Jangan bercanda, Minseok dan kau kan sama-sama namja mana mungkin kalian –" Yoona tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia menatap mata Luhan, berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana. Tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Perlahan air mata turun membahasi pipinya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus tetap menikah besok" Yoona kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

'Mianhae, Yoona. Aku menyakiti perasaanmu' batin Luhan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

BRRAAAKK

BRRUUKKK

PRANGGG

PRANGGG

Luhan yang merasa ada suara berisik yang berasal dari luar kamar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Suara berisik apa itu? tidak tahukah aku baru tidur?" keluh Luhan. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap, menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal agar mengurangi suara berisik yang masuk ke telinganya.

SREEKKKKK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan paksa. Luhan semakin kesal dibuatnya, dia bangun dari tidurnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat dua orang yang berpakaian prajurit yang sedikit berlumurah darah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada suara yang terdengar takut.

"Oh… Pangeran kita ini takut rupanya" sahut salah seorang dari mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa dengan keras.

"Jangan takut Pangeran Luhan. Kau bertanya siapa kami? Anggap saja kami adalah pencabut nyawamu" jawab salah satunya lagi.

Mereka semakin berjalan mendekati Luhan dan membuat Luhan terpojok.

Syuuutt….

Sebuah panah menancap dipunggung salah satu diantara mereka, membuat dia menjadi tumbang. Sementara seorang lagi membalikkan badannya, mencari pelaku yang memanah temannya. Tepat saat itu juga sebuah panah menembus tepat dijantungnya, membuat dia roboh seketika,

"Minseok-ah" ucap Luhan ketika melihat pelaku yang memanah kedua orang itu.

Minseok berlari menghampiri Luhan, "Apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Minseok menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dan bernapas lega ketika mengetahui keadaan Luhan yang baik-baik saja.

"Ne. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, lebih baik sekarang kita lari. Kau ikuti aku" perintah Minseok, dia menarik tangan Luhan lalu berlari bersama.

"Itu dia Pangeran Luhan dan Minseok kejar mereka"

Lima orang prajurit kemudian mengejar mereka. Luhan yang masih kebingungan dengan keadaaan yang terjadi semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Kau lari saja keluar istana, aku akan mencoba melawan mereka" ucap Minseok.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau berlari saja ke tepi hutan. Aku akan menemuimu di sana"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji"

Minseok hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, dia lalu berbalik dan mempersiapkan panahnya.

Luhan yang mengikuti saran Minseok berlari sampai ke pagar istana, di sana Luhan melihat Pangeran Yifan, hyung-nya.

"Hyungnim, ayo cepat kita lari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sepertinya kita mendapat serangan dari kerajaan lain. Ayo kita lari. Oh iya mana abeonim dan eommonim?" tanya Luhan dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ne, kita memang mendapat serangan. Tapi bukan dari kerajaan lain" jawab Yifan dengan nada santai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yang menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk menyerang kerajaan ini" ucap Yifan dengan nada sinis, "Ah iya kau tadi bertanya kemana abeonim dan eommonim? Justru merekalah orang yang pertama kali ku bunuh malam ini"

"Hyung.. kau…"

Yifan memegang kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dia menekannya dengan sangat keras, "Kenapa? Kau bingung kenapa aku melakukan ini? Tentu saja ini karena perlakuan mereka yang membedakan diriku denganmu. Kau selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari mereka, terutama abeonim. Apalagi kau yang akan diangkat menjadi raja besok. Harusnya tahta raja jatuh ke tanganku" Yifan semakin keras menekan pipi Luhan, lalu melepaskannya.

Yifan mengambil pedang yang disampirkan di pinggangnya.

"Kurasa cukup bermain-main denganmu" Yifan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan tidak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya serasa kaku. Dia masih shock dengan semua ini. Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Luhaaaannnn" Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

Luhan membuka matanya, dia terkejut melihat Yoona yang berlumuran darah. Ternyata yeoja itu yang mendorongnya, sekaligus menyelamatkannya.

Luhan menghampiri tubuh Yoona, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" teriak Luhan.

"Aku…. Hanya….. ingin…. Me..nye..la..mat…kan..mu"ucap Yoona terbata, "Sa-rang…hae… Luh..an" tepat setelah mengucapkan itu Yoona menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Yoona bangun. Bangunlah Yoona" Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoona.

"Cih yeoja bodoh itu mati hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Padahal aku berniat untuk menjadikannya sebagai istriku" decih Yifan.

"Kau…"

Yifan mengambil pedangnya yang jatuh ke tanah kembali mengarahkannya ke Luhan.

Syuuuu…

Sebuah panah mendarat tepat dibahu Yifan, membuat dia mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau masih tetap di sini? Sudah kubilang kau harus lari" ucap Minseok dengan nada marah.

Minseok kemudian terkejut ketika melihat jasad Putri Yoona, "Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Minseok.

Yifan yang berhasil melepaskan panah yang menancap di bahunya kemudian menyerang Minseok. Terjadilah perkelahian diantara keduanya.

"Luhan cepat lariii" teriak Minseok ketika melihat semakin banyak prajurit di sana.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan Minseok seorang diri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolong Minseok.

"Cepat kejar dia! Teriak salah seorang prajurit.

Luhan berlari kencang, dia memasuki hutan yang sangat gelap dan lebat, dia terus berlari sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, Luhan kehabisan tenaganya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

'Pasti mereka kehilangan jejakku' pikir Luhan. Dia lalu berhenti ditempat yang penuh dengan deretan patung dewa. Dia duduk bawah patung dewa angin, meluruskan kedua kakinya yang sudah sangat lelah berlari.

"Huaaaahh aku lelah sekali. Aku mau minum. Aku lapar" jerit Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana nak?" Luhan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba muncul seorang kakek di samping kanannya.

Luhan bangun dari duduknya lalu membungkukan badannya ke arah kakek itu.

"Aku sedang berlari dari para prajurit yang ingin membunuhku. Aku kelelahan dan hanya sekedar beristrahat di sini" jelas Luhan.

"Cepat, Pangeran Luhan pasti ada di sebelah sini" Luhan tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara dari kejauhan.

"Kakek bisakah kau menyembunyikanku? Mereka sepertinya sudah mendekat" panik Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Tapi maukah kau ku sembunyikan di dalam patung itu?" tawar sang kakek.

Luhan menatap kakek itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku sedang serius kakek" tegas Luhan.

"Aku juga" balas sang kakek.

"Cepat, dia pasti ada di sekitar sini. Tidak mungkin dia pergi jauh"

Luhan yang semakin panik menatap kakek itu dalam-dalam, "baiklah-baiklah. Mau di dalam patung atau di dalam pohon pokoknya kau cepat sembunyikan aku"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa dengan mudah keluar dari patung itu" jelas kakek itu.

"Ah aku tidak peduli, cepat" Luhan semakin panik mendengar langkkah kaki mereka yang semakin mendekat.

Kakek itu memejamkan matanya perlahan tubuh Luhan menghilang dari pandangan. Tepat saat orang-orang itu tiba di tempat itu.

Setelah para prajurit itu berlalu sang kakek mendekati patung dewa angin dan menanam sebutir bibit bunga di sana.

'Kek, ini dimana? Bisakah kau mengeluarkan aku?'

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak akan bisa mudah keluar dari sana"

'Jadi aku akan selamanya terkurung di sini?'

"Tentu tidak. Aku menanam bibit bunga ini. Kelak bunga inilah yang akan membuatmu bisa keluar dari sana. Jika ada orang yang bisa memetik ini kau baru bisa keluar, tapi kau harus menemukan cinta sejatimu setelah itu. Jika kau berhasil, kau akan menjadi melanjutkan hidupmu dengan normal, tetapi kalau tidak kau akan meninggal bersamaan dengan gugurnya kelopak terakhir bunga itu" jelas sang kakek yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

'Hei.. KAKEEEKKK KENAPA KAU MALAH PERGGIIII?'

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Sampai sekarang Pangeran Luhan masih menunggu ada orang yang bisa memetik bunga mawar itu" sang Biksu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar cerita barusan, dia antara percaya dan tidak.

"Bolehkan aku memetik bunga mawar itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan"

Kyungsoo mencoba memetik bunga itu, tetapi hal itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan Kyungsoo, 'ternyata sangat sulit' pikir Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana sekarang kalau kau ku ajak ke sumur suci? Tempat itu juga mengandung banyak cerita" tawar Biksu itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Biksu itu lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Baekhyun di tempat patung-patung itu.

"Waaahh… banyak sekali patung di sini" takjub Baekhyun sambil terus memotret.

Dia lalu menghampiri patung dewa angin lalu memotretnya beberapa kali. Lalu Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, dia melihat ada setangkai bunga mawar yang tumbuh di sana.

"Kenapa bunga ini tumbuh sendiri di sini?" tanya Baekhyun entah kepada siapa, "Apa aku petik saja ya? Eomma pasti menyukainya"

'Petik saja kalau kau bisa'

Baekhyun memetik bunga mawar itu, mencium baunya.

Lalu dia berbalik arah menuju patung-patung yang lainnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil.

Namun dia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati ada seorang namja berpakaian hanbok berdiri di belakangnya.

"Annyeong" sapa namja itu ramah.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Dia menatap namja itu dari atas sampai bawah, "Nuguya?"

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu aku?" namja itu memasang raut wajah tidak percaya, "Aku Pangeran Luhan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mwoo? Pangeran?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

FF gaje macam apa ini -_- enggak tau kenapa saya bisa dapet ide absurd kaya gini.

Bukannya ngelanjutin My Destiny malah bikin FF lain~ Ah maafkan saya T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love From the Past**

Main Cast : Baekhyun & Luhan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini bukan milik saya~

Warning : Yaoi, Alur berantakan & rada nggak jelas, Crack Pair

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Annyeong" sapa namja itu ramah.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Dia menatap namja itu dari atas sampai bawah, "Nuguya?"

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu aku?" namja itu memasang raut wajah tidak percaya, "Aku Pangeran Luhan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mwoo? Pangeran?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Pangeran?" tanya Baekhyun ulang.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jari lentiknya. "Oh maksudmu kau sedang berakting sebagai pangeran karena kau akan berperan menjadi pangeran disebuah drama ya? Emm atau mungkin di sini memang sedang ada syuting drama?" tebak Baekhyun, dia mengengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. "Kok tidak ada kamera? Tidak ada kru drama juga?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Acting? Masa kau tidak tahu aku? Aku ini Pangeran Luhan. Pangeran yang sudah lama terjebak di dalam patung dewa itu selama 350 tahun" tangan Luhan menunjuk ke arah patung dewa yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya selama ini.

Baekhyun tertawa keras, "Hahahaha kau sangat lucu. Ku akui aktingmu sangat bagus sekali"

"Hey, aku serius. Masa kau tidak tahu kisahku itu sih? Itukan kisah yang sangat terkenal. Setiap orang yang berkunjung yang ke kuil ini pasti diceritakan tentang kisahku oleh biksu tua itu" ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan ucapanmu itu tuan. Mana ada manusia yang bisa hidup selama 350 tahun di dalam patung? Kau kira kau itu si alien Do Min Joon yang hidup di bumi dari zaman Joseon? Ah kau terlalu banyak menonton drama pasti di rumah" cibir Baekhyun. "Lagipula kau masih terlihat sangat muda, jadi mana mungkin aku percaya dengan bualanmu itu" lanjutnya. Dia kembali tertawa dengan keras membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja. Patung itu dipenuhi dengan ilmu sihir oleh kakek itu, jadi selama ada di dalam sana aku tidak bertambah tua" jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk huruf O, 'Kasian namja ini. Padahal wajahnya sangat tampan, tetapi sepertinya otaknya agak terganggu' batin Baekhyun..

"Ah yasudahlah, terserah apa katamu lah" ucap Baekhyun tidak peduli. "Sudah ya, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Semoga kau cepat sembuh dari gangguan jiwamu" Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hey, kau tunggu dulu. Jangan pergi" teriak Luhan ketika Baekhyun sudah berjalan jauh darinya, dia menyusul Baekhyun lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dia agak takut dengan namja yang menurutnya memiliki gangguan jiwa ini.

"Karena kau yang telah mengeluarkanku dari sana kau harus bertanggungjawab. Kau harus membawaku pergi bersamamu!" perintah Luhan.

Baekhyun menyernyitkan keningnya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Mengelurkanmu darimana?"

"Tentu saja dari patung itu. Kau itu pabbo atau bagaimana sih?" Luhan mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini kepadanya. Luhan melirik bunga yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

"Bunga itu buktinya. Kau yang memetik bunga itukan?" Luhan menunjuk bunga itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Bunga ini? Ne, aku yang memetiknya. Terus apa hubungannya dengan aku yang kau katakan tadi telah mengeluarkanmu dari patung?"

"Hhhh" Luhan menghela napasnya dalam, ingin sekali dia menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk memenggal namja yang berada di depannya ini karena terlalu menyebalkan. Namun dia sadar, dia tidak mungkin masih memiliki pengawalnya seperti yang dulu.

"Ah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya" Luhan kebingungan.

Baekhyun memegang tengkuknya. "Ah maaf aku tidak ada waktu untuk menanggapimu. Bisa-bisa kalau aku terus meladenimu yang ada aku juga ikut terkena serangan jiwa" Baekhyun kembali berjalan untuk menjauhi Luhan.

Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun yang merasa diikuti mempercepat langkahnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, terlihat Luhan yang juga mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian berlari, dia berharap bisa lepas Luhan. Namun ternyata dia salah, Luhan malahan berlari juga untuk mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau malah berlari? Tunggu aku" teriak Luhan dari belakang. Dia agak kesulitan berlari karena memakai hanbok.

"Huuuaaaaaaaaaaa tolong aku. Aku dikejar orang sakit jiwa… Eommmaaaaaa" teriak Baekhyun tak kalah kencang.

"Aku ini pangeran. Enak saja kau bilang aku sakit jiwa" terdengar protesan Luhan dari belakang

Baekhyun akhirnya bernapas lega ketika dirinya melihat Kyungsso yang sedang bersama dengan seorang biksu berada tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" teriak Baekhyun kencang.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke asal suara. Dia kebingungan ketika melihat hyung-nya sedang berlari kencang dan di belakangnya ada seorang namja yang memakai hanbok yang mengejarnya.

"Itu… itu Pangeran Luhan" ucap sang biksu tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sang biksu, "Maksudmu dia pangeran yang kisahnya baru kau ceritakan tadi?" sang biksu menggangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya dia….." Kyungsoo mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kyung.. hhhhh.. hhhhh tolong aku… hhhhaahh" Baekhyun yang sudah kehabisan tenaga berhenti berlari ketika dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, dia memegang kedua lututnya. "Aku hhhhh dikejar… namja sakit jiwa.. hhhh"

Luhan yang juga kelelahan karena mengejar Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di tanah. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun dia hanya berdiam diri di dalam patung, dan ketika keluar dia harus langsung berlari seperti itu yang tentunya sangat menguras tenaganya.

Sang biksu menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk, "Pangeran Lu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa keluar dari sana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Namja itu berhasil memetik bunganya" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun, semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kisah itu" komentar Baekhyun setelah sang biksu menceritakan kembali kisah Luhan kepada dirinya.

"Tapi cerita itu memang benar adanya, percaya atau tidak percaya. Lagipula sekarang sudah ada buktinya." Sang biksu berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus menatap dirinya dengan curiga.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan antara keduanya.

"Tentu saja kalian harus membawaku ikut serta bersama kalian" sahut Luhan yang sedang duduk di sebelah sang biksu.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Enak saja. Tidak aku tidak mau. Kenapa kau harus ikut bersama kami? Kaukan bisa tinggal di kuil ini saja" protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Bukankah di dalam kisah itu juga disebutkan kalau ada orang yang berhasil memetik bunga maka harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas sang pangeran sampai dia berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya. Kalau tidak maka dia akan mendapat kutukan, tidak akan hidup bahagia sampai tujuh turunan. Itu artinya kalau kau tidak membawaku untuk ikut bersamamu maka hidupmu dan keturunanmu akan terus menderita." Ancam Luhan, tangannya menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang menunjuk dirinya. "Aku tidak mendengar ada yang seperti itu tadi di dalam kisah itu"

"Nado. Aku sudah dua kali mendengar kisah itu tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang seperti kau ucapkan barusan" ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya memang itu hanya karangannya saja agar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mau membawanya pergi bersama mereka. Luhan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana maka dari itu dia mengarang hal yang seperti itu. Dan sepertinya ikut bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih baik daripada harus hidup di kuil atau hidup tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya, pikir Luhan.

"Ah pasti biksu ini lupa mengatakannya" Luhan menoleh ke arah sang biksu yang duduk disebelahnya. "Benarkan kau lupa?" ucapnya dengan nada suara dan senyum yang mengancam seolah mengatakan 'Bilang saja iya atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya.'

Sang biksu mengangguk pelan. "Ah… nee.. Mianhamnida aku lupa mengatakan hal itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan, yang di balas dengan anggukan Luhan.

"Aniya, aku tetap tidak mau" tolak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun dan berbisik kepada hyung-nya itu. "Hyung sudahlah bawa saja dia untuk ikut serta pulang bersama kita. Atau kau mau kena kutukan tidak hidup bahagia selama tujuh turunan?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia menolak dia takut akan terkena kutukan, walaupun dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal magis semacam itu tetapi siapa tahu saja itu akan benar-benar menimpa dirinya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut bersama kami" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiiiinnn…. Tiiinnnnnn…

Baekhyun membunyikan klakson mobilnya ketika sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu mobilpun di buka oleh penjaga rumahnya. Mobil Baekhyun masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, dirinya melihat mobil milik orangtuanya yang sudah terparkir di pekarangan rumah.

Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya tepat dibelakang mobil milik orangtuanya itu.

"Yak.. kenapa kau berhenti? Cepat jalankan lagi benda ini. Benda ini sangat bagus, berbeda dengan kereta kuda yang biasa kunaiki" protes Luhan yang merasa sangat senang karena baru pertama kali menaiki mobil,

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kereta kuda. Ini namanya mobil" Kyungsoo melepas seatbelt yang dikenakannya kemudian dia juga melepaskan seatbelt Luhan.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Para maid menatap mereka yang baru memasuki rumah atau lebih tepatnya menatap Luhan dengan bingung karena dirinya yang masih mengenakan hanbok saat itu, padahal sepertinya hari itu tidak ada perayaan apapun.

Sedangkan Luhan dia malah melihat sekeliling rumah Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran. Heran karena banyak benda-benda aneh yang belum pernah dilihatnya di sana. Dia memutar tubuhnya, yang semakin membuat para maid kebingungan karena tingkah anehnya.

"Lihatlah aneh sekali kelakuannya" cibir Baekhyun, dia berbisik ke Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Wajarlah hyung. Diakan baru merasakan hidup di dunia luar lagi, dan keadaan sekarang juga pasti sudah jauh berbeda sekali dengan dulu."

"Tetapi tetap sa-"

"Sudahlah hyung jangan banyak protes tentang dia. Bisa-bisa kau kena kutukan" ledek Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya setelah melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk memukulnya.

'Menyebalkan sekali anak itu' batin Baekhyun. Dirinya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar untu tamu yang berada di depan kamar milik Suho.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar yang ikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

"Ini kamarmu" ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan melangkah mengelilingi kamar itu. Dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

'Ini lebih nyaman dari ranjang ku di istana' Luhan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, memejamkan kedua matanya. Baaekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Hey Pangeran. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sebelum tidur. Jorok sekali kau ini. Dan aku yakin kau pasti belum mandi berates-ratus tahun kan?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Kau salah. Kalau ada hujan pasti tubuhku ikut basah karena air. Jadi itu bisa dikatakan mandikan?" sahut Luhan masih dengan mata terpejam. "Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak tidur di ranjang. Apalagi ranjang ini sangat empuk" lanjutnya.

"Terserah kaulah" pasrah Baekhyun akhirnya.

Dia berjalan menuju ke kamar miliknya. Menaruh jaket yang dikenakannya di belakang pintu. Baekhyun meletakkan kameranya di atas meja belajar. Dirinya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Bermaksud mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dari hal-hal aneh yang di alaminya hari ini.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandi. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengalami hal yang tidak masuk di akal hari ini. Pangeran.. Bunga.. Terperangkap di patung…. 350 tahun… menemukan cinta sejati… AAAHHHHHH" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apakah ini hanya mimpi?" Baekhyun mencubit pipinya, sakit. Itu artinya dia tidak sedang bermimpi, semua ini kenyataan. Kenyataan yang memang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyantap semua hidangan yang tersedia dihadapannya dengan sangat lahap atau bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu lahap, membuat Yesung, Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, apakah dia memang benar-benar tidak makan selama 350 tahun? Pikir keduanya.

Saat ini Luhan beserta keluarga Byun, kecuali Suho sedang makan malam.

Luhan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana jeans milik Baekhyun. Tadi dia dipaksa untuk mandi oleh Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak sopan menurut Luhan. Bagaimana tidak sopan? Dirinya yang sedang asyik tidur, diseret ke kamar mandi oleh Baekhyun dan kemudian disiram yang membuat hanboknya basah kuyup. Luhan bersumpah kalau dia bisa dia akan mengutuk Baekhyun karena sikapnya itu.

"Jeongmal mashiitaaa. Masakan ahjummonim bahkan lebih enak dari masakan para koki kerajaanku" Luhan memuji Ryeowook dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan masakan.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida" balas Ryeowook sembari menggangguk kecil. 'Koki kerajaan?'

"Kyung-ie, aku tak yakin kalau dia itu pangeran. Lihat saja kelakuannya. Mana ada pangeran yang makannya seperti itu" bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya menggangkat bahunya, "Sudah biarkan saja. Mungkin dia memang baru merasakan makan setelah lama terperangkap" Kyungsoo lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

Baekhyun memukul punggung Luhan dengan keras membuat Luhan tersedak karenanya. "Bisakah kau makan dengan santai? Tidak usah seperti itu"

"Uhhuukkkk… uhuuukkkk" Ryeowook lalu menyerahkan segelas air kehadapan Luhan. "Kamsahamnida, ahjummonim" balas Luhan, lalu meminum airnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memukulku? Kau tidak sopan. Kau tahu kalau kau memukulku seperti itu dihadapan para pengawalku, maka tanganmu itu akan dipotong tahu!" ucap Luhan sakartis.

"Oooohh takuutttt" ledek Baekhyun, wajahnya dibuat-buat seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Yeobo, teman Baekhyun ini sangat aneh sekali. Dari tadi dia mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti kerajaan, pengawal, atau apalah" bisik Ryeowook ke Yesung. Matanya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang beradu mulut.

"Sudahlah nanti kau tanyakan saja ke Baekhyun. Tidak enak kalau dibicarakan sekarang takut dia tersinggung" jawab Yesung bijak.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan ujung bajunya, dia mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya, dihadapannya ada kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Baekkie? Sepertinya serius sekali" ucap Ryeowook memecah keheningan yang tercipta dari tadi.

"Emmm ini… Ah.. Bagaimana ya aku bicaranya?"

"Sudah bicara saja. Kau ini seperti sedang menghadapi siding kuliah saja sampai gugup seperti itu" Yesung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ini tentang Luhan" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya. Dia bingung bagaimana mengatakan ini. Apakah harus jujur atau tidak tentang Luhan. Kalau dia jujur pasti kedua orangtuanya akan mengganggap dia sudah ketularan Kyungsoo yang percaya dengan hal-hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk berbohong saja tentang asal-usul Luhan, bahkan dongsaeng-nya itu sudah membuat cerita yang menurut Baekhyun masuk akal.

"Luhan? Ada apa dengannya? Omoo" Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia mendekati Baekhyun, memegang bahunya dan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. "Jangan bilang kau hamil dan Luhan adalah ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung"

DEG

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya. "ANIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. YAK EOMMAAAAA KENAPA KAU PUNYA PIKIRAN SEPERTI ITUUUU?" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung menutup telinga mereka. Sepertinya besok mereka berdua harus pergi ke dokter tht untuk memeriksakan keadaan telinga mereka.

Ryeowook mendorong dahi Baekhyun keras. "Tidak usah berteriak Byun Baekhyuuuunnnn. Kami tidak tuliii" Ryeowook kembali ke posisi duduk semulanya di sebelah Yesung. "Makanya kalau mau bicara yang jelas, jangan membuat kami cemas sampai jadi curiga seperti itu. Kamikan takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, apalagi kalau ternyata kau – blablablablablabla" cerocos Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Yesung yang kesal dengan ceramah istri tercintanya yang tidak kunjung selesai itu menutup mulut Ryeowook dengan tangannya. "Kalau kau bicara terus-terusan seperti itu kapan Baekhyun akan berbicara? Sudahlah cepat katakan Baekhyun-ah"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Emmm… Bolehkan Luhan tinggal dirumah kita untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung. "Dia baru saja tertimpa musibah. Rumahnya terbakar dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal, tidak ada harta bendanya yang tertinggal. Jadi dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, maka dari itu aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal sementara di sini, tidak apakan?" Oh God Baekhyun benar-benar menggunakan cerita karangan Kyungsoo kepada kedua orang tuanya itu. Baiklah lebih baik berbohong dari pada dianggap aneh, pikir Baekhyun.

"Jinjjaa? Kasihan sekali kalau begitu" prihatin Ryeowook. "Bagaimana yeobo? Apakah boleh?" Ryeowook bertanya kepada suaminya itu.

Yesung berpikir sejenak. "Apakah kau yakin dia tidak mempunyai sanak saudara lagi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggangguk pelan. "Ne, dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi sekarang" Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya. "Jadi bolehkan?" pintanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kasihan juga dia kalau hidup tidak jelas nantinya. Tapi berapa lama?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Emm.. molla, kurasa hanya beberapa bulan" karang Baekhyun. 'Hanya sampai dia bertemu cinta sejatinya atau sampai dia menghilang karena bunga itu mati' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku izinkan. Ah kau ini appa kira kau mau berbicara apa sampai gugup seperti itu, ternyata hanya ini"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Hehehehehe… Anyway, thanks appa"

"Ne. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagikan? Appa lelah, mau tidur" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Wae? Kenapa eomma menatapku seperti itu?"

Ryeowook menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada, menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. Tatapannya penuh dengan pandangan menyelidik. Oke Baekhyun kau harus bersiap menghadapi interogasi panjang dari seorang Byun Ryeowook. Ryeowook memang orangnya mudah curiga dan selalu penasaran, tidak seperti Yesung yang sikapnya agak cuek.

"Benarkah semua yang kau ceritakan tadi?" oke itulah pertanyaan pertama Ryeowook dan Baekhyun yakin masih ada pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Kyungsoo yang tidak mau menjelaskan kepada kedua orangtuanya tentang Luhan dengan alasan itu adalah tanggung jawab Baekhyun, padahal Kyungsoo lah yang meminta kepada Baekhyun agar mau membawa Luhan.

"Ne eommaa-kuu tercinta"

"Dia bukan namjachingu-mu dan kau sengaja mengajaknya ke sini agar bisa tinggal bersama dirimu agar kalian bebas melakukan ap-"

"Eommmaaa kenapa kau berpikiran negative kepada anakmu sendiri sih?" potong Baekhyun yang memajukan bibirnya kerena kesal dengan sikap eommanya yang terlalu curiga.

"Hanya memastikan saja tidak ada salahnya kan?" sahut Ryeowook cuek. "Tapi kenapa sikap Luhan agak aneh ya? Dia tadi mengatakan tentang kerajaan.. atau semacamnya. Itu maksudnya apa ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh itu karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya dan diperlakukan seperti pangeran dari kecil.. Ya.. dan rumahnya juga sangat besar seperti istana" karang Baekhyun. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada otaknya yang bisa diajak bersahabat saat ini.

Ryeowook hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Eomma jadi semakin kasihan kepadanya. Pasti dia sangat terpukul sekali kalau begitu. Kau harus bersikap baik kepadanya ya"

"Ne. Bolehkan sekarang aku ke kamar? Aku sangat mengantuk" Baekhyun berpura-pura menguap, dia siap beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pergilah sana. Jaljayo~"

Baekhyun dengan segera pergi dari ruang keluarga untuk naik ke lantai dua sebelum Ryeowook kembali bertanya yang macam-macam lagi. Dia bernafas lega karena Ryeowook tidak bertanya terlalu banyak kepadanya.

Sesampainya di kamar dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu dirinya sedang memainkan laptop milik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar posisi kursinya agar bisa menghadap Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apakah mereka mengizinkan Luhan untuk tingga di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau menceritakan yang sesungguhnya yang terjadi atau kau berbohong?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berbohong" jawabnya kembali singkat.

Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat laptop milik Baekhyun, bersiap untuk melemparkan benda itu ke arah hyungnya.

"Lebih memilih untuk menceritakannya secara lengkap atau laptop ini melayang ke arahmu?" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. ya.. ya… Turunkan laptop itu. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya" ucap Baekhyun. Dia pun menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo bagaimana caranya dia mendapat izin dari orangtuanya agar Kyungsoo bisa tinggal di sini, termasuk bagian dimana eommanya mengiranya hamil dan menginterogasi dirinya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha kasian sekali kau hyung sampai dicurigai seperti itu.."

Sebuah bantal dengan mulusnya mendarat tepat di wajah Kyungsoo. Si pelaku pelemparan bantal menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebal, "Ini tidak lucu. Ah sudahlah lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu. Aku mau tidur. Oh iya mana pangeran aneh itu?"

"Dia sudah tidur. Katanya ingin merasakan lagi tidur diranjang empuk" Kyungsoo beranjak pergi keluar.

"Ck.. dasar" desis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan membalikan badannya mencari asal suara tersebut, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi susu dan roti untuk sarapan Luhan. "Aku membawa sarapan untukmu" Kyungsoo menaruh nampan itu di atas meja. Lalu dia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berdiri di beranda kamar seorang diri.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ah tidak apakan aku memanggilmu hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Tidak apa. Lagipula memang agak aneh kalau kau memanggilku pangeran, karena sepertinya keadaannya sudah banyak yang berubah" Luhan menghela napas sebentar. "Aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. ah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya banyak hal"

"Kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku. Itupun kalau kau mau" tawar Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku memikirkan nasib eommonim dan aboenim yang malam itu terbunuh. Juga putri Yoona. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Wifan hyung bisa menyerang kerajaannya sendiri. Dan yang paling penting aku memikirkan nasib Minseok, apakah dia selamat atau tidak, aku rindu padanya. Tetapi walaupun dia selamat kurasa aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya." Lirih Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Luhan, berusaha menghibur namja yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya ini. "Sudahlah hyung, itu hanya masa lalumu yang tidak perlu diingat terus menerus karena akan menyakitimu saja. Lebih baik kau sekarang berusaha untuk menemukan cinta sejatimu kalau kau mau hidup lebih lama lagi"

"Emm.. Kau benar. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menemukan orang itu? mencari cinta sejati bukannya perkara yang mudah"

"Tenang saja. Aku dan Baekhyun hyung akan membantumu"

Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi kesal ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Baekhyun. "Hhhh mana mungkin dia mau membantuku."

"Tenang saja dia akan membantumu kok, apalagi kalau kau mengancamnya dengan kutukan karanganmu itu" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya ke Luhan.

"Jadi kau tahu kalau itu hanya karangan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi aku sengaja tidak bilang ke Baekhyun hyung, lagipula aku ingin membantumu"

Luhan bernapas lega. "Syukurlah. Mianhae karena aku berbohong"

"Gwenchana. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak punya arah dan tujuan sehingga berbohong seperti itu."

"Kau berbeda sekali dengan hyung-mu itu. Dia kasar, selalu menyiramku agar aku mau mandi." Cerita Luhan.

"Dia sebenarnya baik kok. Ya memang walaupun kadang dia suka menyebalkan" Kyungsoo menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya. "Hati-hati hyung. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah cinta sejatimu?"

'Baekhyun?... Cinta sejatiku….?' Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran itu. "Aniya. Itu tidak mungkin."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kelakuan aneh Luhan lagi. "Hanya bercanda kok hyung. Lebih baik kau makan sekarang, belum makan dari pagikan? Aku mau kembali ke kamar ya, menyelesaikan tugasku. Kalau butuh bantuan kau tinggal ke kamar ku saja." Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Em.." Gumam Luhan. Luhan kembali memandang awan biru yang berarak-arak di langit.

"Jangan sampai Baekhyun itu cinta sejatiku. Lebih baik aku kembali ke dalam patung dari pada mencintai orang seperti itu" ucap Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Tentu saja Minseok 1000 kali lipat jauh lebih baik dari dirinya"

"Bogoshipoyo. Jeongmal saranghae"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Heeehhhh bisa dilanjut juga ini ff.. sempet bikin beberapa versi karena saking bingungnya dan akhirnya mutusin untuk post versi yang ketiga ini -_- **

**Dan sepertinya kelanjutan FF ini dan My Destiny agak lama karena lagi persiapan mau test untuk kuliah~ cikucciiiwww... **

**Akhir kata sampai jumpaaa~ **

*terbang bareng Kris ke galaxy*


End file.
